A Different World
by RegenboogPanda
Summary: A Naruto/Twilight crossover. Bella's a ninja who ends up in Konoha at the age of 3 with no memories. Will she ever go back where she came from? Vampires and ninja's! It's my first fanfic, any advice is welcome. R&R!
1. My life

**A/N: Hellooo~~  
This is my first fanfic EVER. So I really hope you enjoy the story. It's an idea I've had in my head for a while and I just thought: 'What the hell, let's just write it' I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**So here's the first chapter!  
Enjoy~~**

My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old and I live in the Hidden Leaf Village named Konoha.  
I have lived here as long as I can remember, though I know I'm actually from a different world.

Nobody in this village knows where I'm from though. Not even me. I woke up here with no memories at all, though I've always known I'm not from here. I don't even look the same than most of the people here. Not that it bothers me, or anyone else. They all accept me the way I am, thankfully.

I have been raised by Kakashi Hatake. He is the one that found me the day I arrived here. And he has raised me since then. I was about 2 or 3 years old when he found me, thus the reason I have no memories of my former world at all.

But Kakashi, he's something else. He's a ninja. And a good one at that. He's one of the best, in my eyes anyways. He also thought it would be best to train me as well, the moment I could walk and talk properly. Which was around the age of 4. He taught me everything he knew. Also the reason I'm one of the best ninja's at my age. I've fought a lot. And killed a lot as well. I must admit, I hate killing. But it is as Kakashi has told me, it is either kill, or be killed. I go for being alive, thus I end up killing. It's part of my life I guess.

So here I am. Standing in the office of the 5th Hokage, the Godaime, Tsunade. After the third Hokage died, she took his place as a leader from this village. She's been good to us, thankfully. Good to me, as well, knowing I'm not exactly from around here.

"Did you pay any attention to what I just told you, Bella?" I started to laugh sheepishly. "Ah, sorry no. I got caught up in my thoughts. I'm sorry." I told her. Tsunade looked at me with a smile. "Your thoughts, hm? Are you with me now, Bella?" I bowed, "Yes ma'am!" She chuckled.

"Okay, listen up. I just received news that the Akatsuki entered the Fire Country a few days ago. We, however, do not have any information as of why they are here. I want you to go look for them and find out why they are here. They are currently located somewhere in the west of this country" I nodded. "Okay, who are my team members?" I asked her. She looked at me doubtfully. _Wonder what's with that look, _I thought. "Well Bella," She paused. "I'm not sending anyone with you, this is a solo-mission"

I looked at her wide-eyed. "W-w-what? A solo-mission? Involving the A-a-akatsuki? Are you mad? They'll probably kill me! Who are they anyways?" I half screamed. Tsunade chuckled again, at my reaction. "The 2 members of the Akatsuki are.." She paused again. _Oh, please, not another pause. _"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." I stopped breathing.

Itachi.

_Itachi._

The one person I once considered my best friend. The one who coldly murdered everyone from his entire clan. Well, not everyone. He let his little brother live. No one knows why. Not even me. And I thought he actually shared everything with me. Guess not. I truly hate him now. For using me the way he did. He was a good friend, that was sure. And I was a good friend to him. That made me wonder his action even more. I did noticed him become more.. distant. Never dared to ask why. Guess I didn't have to, a week after I first noticed, he killed them all. "-lla. BELLA!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a angry looking Tsunade look my way. "I'm sorry, " I said, while I looked down shamefully.

"I've been yelling your name for the past 10 minutes now, are you okay?" She looked at me with pity. Tsunade probably knows exactly what I was thinking about. She knows the entire story about Itachi and me. _Who doesn't, really._ I thought grimly. "I'm okay, don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle." I told her. She gave me a look that said 'Are you really really sure?' I just nodded. Tsunade sighed and gave me a scroll.  
"Everything you need to know is in that scroll. Don't lose it. If anyone finds out what's in that scroll, we're in trouble." She told me. I nodded. "Got it, don't lose the scroll or I'll be in trouble" I nodded again. I tucked the scroll in my pocket, keeping it close to me. "When do I leave?" Tsunade sighed. "You leave as soon as possible. Go home, inform Kakashi, pack your belongings and report when you're done. After that, you leave." I nodded and said, "Yes ma'am!" I turned around and left her office.

I walked down the street, drowned in my thoughts, automatically avoiding everyone who is about to bump in to me. I walked straight home, at a normal pace. I knew I had to leave as soon as possible, but I just had to think things through. And simply walking, took about 15 minutes to get home.

When I finally got home Kakashi was laying on the couch reading one of his dirty books. "You still read those dirty things?" I asked him, tossing him a shoe. He, of course, caught the shoe, jumped from the couch and tossed the shoe back, all in a matter of less than 5 seconds. I avoided the shoe with much ease, thanks to all my hard training.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going? How'd go with the Hokage?" He asked while walking to the kitchen. "Tea?" I nodded "Yes, please. And it was okay. I got a new mission assigned today. And I have to leave as soon as possible. So after that tea I'm going to have to pack my belongings and head out." Kakashi nodded while pouring me some tea. "Okay, when will you be back?" I sighed. "I have no idea. It's a solo-mission too. I'm send to do some exploring in the west. So, don't expect me back too soon, I guess." I told him. He looked at me with a sad smile. "You're being send away a lot lately. I miss having you around here." I laughed softly. "You're always gone when I'm at home. Always doing missions with your team. So don't give me that. You're home just as much as I am." He laughed along with me. "Touché. You're absolutely right about that, and I'm terribly sorry for that. Ah, you should go know, I think. Go pack your things. And don't leave without saying goodbye." He told me while I was getting up. "I won't, don't worry. I was raised properly you know." I said with a wink. He just laughed at that.

I went to my room and got my backpack. I started to pack the things I would need the most. Spare clothes, energy bars, a can filled with water, some jutsu scrolls, kunai, shuriken everything I might need. I started to get nervous just after I packed. _What will I say to him?_ I didn't know how to answer my own thoughts. I let out a heavy sigh and stood, putting the backpack on my back. I walked out of my room towards the living room. I looked at Kakashi. He looked back with a surprised look on his face. "Wha-" I jumped at him knocking him from his feet, giving him a hug. "Ow!" Kakashi kept looking at me. "Is it that bad, Bella?" He asked quietly. "I can't tell, Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I can't tell you anything. But promise me, not to grieve too long if I were not to come back anymore. I just can't shake this feeling something is going to go wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you anything. But I think you should know, that it could go wrong." I was almost in tears now. Kakashi kept hugging me, "It's going to be okay. And I promise not to grieve long. Not too long anyways. I promise." I wiped my eyes. And I stood again. Giving him one last hug. "I have to go now. Take care, okay? Don't beat up your team too hard. Nor yourself." He nodded returning the hug. "Will do, sweet Bella, take care." He let go of me and I left.

I ran towards the office of the Hokage at a great speed. I reached the building within the minute. The moment I entered the office, Tsunade looked at me with concern written all over her face. "Are you okay?" I stopped in front of her desk "I'm okay, really, don't worry about me." She nodded and wished me good luck. I nodded and I left the building.

I ran through the streets of Konoha. It was quite busy on the streets, with everyone doing their groceries. I jumped on the nearest roof and ran towards the west-city exit. The exit neared and I ran right through. I kept up my pace and kept running and running. It was probably around 3 pm that I left, looking at the sky it was probably around 7 pm now. _So I've been running for about 4 hours now._ I looked around. _Still no one in sight._ Then I saw him. Itachi. He was just standing there, with his partner. Who was looking extremely happy, _wonder why?_ I stopped a few yards away from them. Just looking at them.  
"Glad you could join us." Itachi said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You were expecting me?" I asked him. He chuckled with a small smile at his lips. "You could say that. I made a deal with Tsunade, in a way." I looked at him in shock and almost yelled 'you did what?' But luckily I kept my cool. "Why would you make a deal with the Hokage," I demanded. He just laughed. _He laughed?_ "Why are you laughing?" I asked him. "Because, dear Bella," He started. "Because, I've found a way to bring you back to your own world." My eyes widened. "W-w-what? You.. What?" Itachi's eyes softened. "You deserve to go home, Bella. You deserve to know where you came from and you deserve to be there." I didn't know what to think. Go home? Me? "I was home, Itachi. Just before I left to come here." 'He shook his head with a sad smile. "You knew all along you weren't from around here. Why not find out how that's like?" I just stared at him with my mouth open. "Find out what it's like? Will I ever be able to go back here? If of course, I will take your offer?" I asked him. "I don't think so. I don't think you're supposed to come back here at all, Bella." I sank to the ground. Not come back here? Never seeing Kakashi again? I guess it was a good thing I told him goodbye after all.

I think I sat here for at least 10 minutes, weighing my options. _What to do.._What would Kakashi say? He would say I should do it, I'm sure of it. I opened my eyes and stood again, looking at Itachi. I nodded once and he nodded back at me, using some weird symbols. Then something happened I never expected. A portal of some sort opened right in front of me. I hesitantly walked towards it. Touching the entrance with my fingers. "It's alright, just walk through, Bella." Itachi told me. And I did just that. Everything started to spin. I started to get extremely dizzy because of that. I closed my eyes and then I felt something beneath me. _Grass._ I heard birds chirping all around me. _I'm in a forest?_

When I opened my eyes, I saw something that literally took my breath away.

**A/N****: Sooo.. That was the first chapter. Really hope you liked it. Please review, I like to know what you think of this!**

'**Till the next chapter!**

**X**

**RegenboogPanda**


	2. Where am I?

**A/N: And yet another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy this one. And I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. My beta currently isn't online, I'll send it to her the moment she's online, but I couldn't deny you my second chapter xD  
If anything major is changed, I'll just upload the chapter again, replacing this one, so no worries. ****In the end, I hopefully have a chapter free from mistakes (I hope!) **

**Enjoy~~!**

_Previously on 'A Different World'_

_And I did just that. Everything started to spin. I started to get extremely dizzy because of that. I closed my eyes and then I felt something beneath me. Grass. I heard birds chirping all around me. __I'm in a forest? _

_When I opened my eyes, I saw something that literally took my breath away._

I slowly opened my eyes, shutting them again at first, the light was too bright. "What would someone be doing here, in the middle of the forest?" I heard a beautiful voice say. _Where am I? _I thought. Then I heard someone chuckle. "You're in a forest," a velvet-like voice told me. _Huh? Did I say that out loud?_ I thought again, just to be sure. "No, you didn't, but I still heard you," the velvet-like voice spoke again. _Wait, what? You can read my mind?_ I told him mentally. _I must find a way to stop that. _"Why, and how would you do that, you can't simply stop thinking." The velvet-voice told me.

"Watch me," I told him aloud. A few gasps were heard. I opened my eyes and it took my breath away. Four beautiful, gorgeous people were staring at me. My eyes widened even more. I mentally did a checkup whether or not I still had all of my stuff on me. Thankfully I did, _none of it was taken, good,_ I thought. "Why would we take anything?" _That voice again_, I thought. I looked up, wanting to find out which one of them had that voice. "I'm the one that read your mind," I locked eyes with the boy with the bronze-like hair, I chuckled. _His hair defies gravity as much as Kakashi's hair does_. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. Then, out of nothing, a short pixie-like girl stepped forward. It was a bit too sudden for my liking, really. So I did the only thing that came to mind.

I stood and I jumped, backwards, as far as I could. The moment I hit the floor, I pushed myself in the air, landing on a branch, high in the trees. "Heh, good to know I still have chakra here." I muttered to myself. I stood there for a few seconds. Hearing their shocked voices of what had just happened.

Then, the chase began. They started running after me. "Shoot," I muttered. I turned around and starting jumping my way out of their grasps. I formed a few seals with my hands and muttered the jutsu belonging to it. "Wha-." I heard the bronze-haired boy say. "How did you do that?" He shouted at me. I turned around and shouted back, "I told you, I would find a way to stop you from reading my mind." I turned back around, to see I was almost about to hit a branch. _Not a chance,_ I thought. I jumped from the branch I was on, on to the floor of the forest. Looking behind me, I saw the four strangers closing in on me. I started running again, pumping chakra into my feet to push me even further. Then, out of nowhere, there was a light. _Finally, the exit._

Or not. The moment I went into that light, someone took both of my arms and hold them, tight. _Backup eh?_ I thought with a sigh. I struggled more, but somehow, the more I struggled, the tighter the grip became. "Let me GO," I shouted. He still had my arms locked behind my back. I let out another sigh, _I have to get out of here. _I closed my eyes, focusing on all of the training Kakashi taught me. I threw my head back, hitting the person behind me, who chuckled. "That's not going to work, you know. " _Guess again_. I thought. That little thing I did, was just enough to focus attention to me, but they didn't realize I just used a bunshin to replace myself. I snickered, hiding myself in the bushes, near to where they were standing. _Hm, including the four that chased me, there are seven in total?_ I wondered.

"Found you," someone spoke behind me. I froze. Then I jumped away, I didn't even look behind me to see who it was that found me. I made one mistake though. I jumped right back in the clearing. I seemed a huge guy was holding the bunshin me, _no wonder I couldn't break free_, I thought. Then the huge guy spotted me, I smirked while letting the bunshin disappear. His eyes widened, my smirk grew. I kept running until I was in the middle of the clearing, facing all of the strangers.

"Why did you run from us?" the pixie-like girl asked me. "Why wouldn't I?" was my response. A sad expression came to her face. "We're not going to hurt you, you know. We just heard a loud noise and went to see what it was, then we found you on the forest floor." _I wonder what happened_, I thought. I started thinking back, to what I was doing before I hit the forest floor. _Itachi. _"Itachi, you bastard." I muttered.

Then, out of nowhere, he appeared behind me. "You called?" he asked with a smirk. I turned around, wide-eyed, facing the one person who brought me here. "You!" I half-yelled. "What about me?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Then I punched him, in the face. He stumbled a bit, straightening himself, soon after. He rubbed the area where I just punched him. "What was that for?" he grumbled. "For putting me here! What's the deal with that, huh?" I shouted. He sighed, "I told you I was going to bring you back to where you belong, Bella." I blinked, confused. "Oh, right." I muttered. I looked down, with a frown on my face. Another sigh came from Itachi's lips. "Bella," he started. "You wanted this, remember? You wanted to find out where you really came from. Didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded, raising my head again to look at him. Then I hugged him. "You're right, I wanted this, sorry for the punch." He smirked his famous smirk and hugged me back. "No problem, Bells. It's okay. Besides, you actually think that punch was going to hurt me, for real?" I looked up. "Nah, not really, it _was_ fun though." I giggled.

Someone cleared his throat. I let go of Itachi and turned around to see all seven of the strangers still waiting at the other side of the clearing. "Hm, I forgot about them," I muttered. Itachi just smiled. "I have to go now, Bella. Be good, okay? And don't worry about those people," he pointed to the group while saying it. "They're okay, just want to know if you're okay. Be nice to them, they can actually help you out." He told me. I just nodded. "Well, I should be heading back, Kisame is growing impatient." I nodded again. "You'll come and visit me, sometime?" I asked him. He slowly shook his head. "No, sorry Bella, this probably will be the last time you'll actually see me again, I'm sorry. But it's time to live your life the way you should. Just with a bit extra information how to keep yourself alive." Then he did some hand seals. And he was gone in a matter of seconds, disappearing with the wind. "Take care, dear Bella." His voice softly whispered.

I sighed, and looked at the group again. _Might as well introduce myself_, I thought grimly. I slowly walked towards them. It took me a good 5 minutes to reach them in the pace I was walking, not that I cared. Nor did they, apparently. I stopped, about 7 feet away from them, looking at each and every one of them, taking in their face. A man walked a bit forward. He seemed like the leader of this group.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." They all nodded politely towards me. "I am terribly sorry for the actions that have occurred in the forest. We truly mean no harm to you." He finished sincerely. I looked at him and held out my hand. "Bella Swan." I said. The man named Carlisle shook my hand with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." I just nodded.

The small pixie-like girl walked forward, a bit slower this time, as if she was afraid to scare me once again. She stopped right next to Carlisle and held out her hand. "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Bella" I smiled and shook her hand. "Same here." Then she stiffened. I looked at her, confused. A huge smile appeared on her face and she squealed. "Oh! We are going to be great friends!" She said. A boy chuckled. _He was in the forest too_, I thought. "Alice, you'll scare her with your enthusiasm." He walked up to us and introduced himself. "I'm Jasper. And I'm sorry about Alice." I smiled. "Don't worry about it, nothing I can't handle." I told him.

"I don't know, she blocked me out." The bronze-haired boy suddenly said. I looked at him, confused once more. Nobody had spoken, had they? "Ah, my bad." Carlisle apologized. I looked at Carlisle, getting more confused by second. "I asked him, what your thoughts were about us. But it appears you blocked him out on purpose?" I nodded. "Okay, well let me introduce the rest of my family." He told me. "This is Esme," he said, while pointing at an older looking female. She friendly nodded at me. "my wife."

Then, a snort was heard behind Esme. I looked past her to see a beautiful blonde young female standing there. _She could easily be a supermodel_, I thought. "Rosalie!" the bronze-haired hissed. "Rosalie, behave will you?" Carlisle asked her. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over. I gulped. "Rose, calm down, will you. She doesn't mean any harm," The huge guy soothingly told the blonde, "do you?" he asked me. I shook my head, "it's not really on my to-do list, no." I told them. "I'm Emmet by the way," the big guy introduced himself. "And this is my wife, Rosalie." I nodded at them both. Rosalie just looked away, pissed. I just sighed. Carlisle cleared his throat. "And last, but not least, this is Edward." He said, while pointing at the bronze-haired boy. I politely smiled at him. "I'm sorry for blocking you out, really. I'm just really fond of my privacy." He nodded with a smile. "It's okay, and understandable."

Some rumbling was heard in the sky next, and I looked up. "It's going to rain soon, I guess." Carlisle looked up as well. "I suppose you're right. Would you like to join us at our home, we could talk there without being drenched." He said with a smile. I looked at them and weighed my options. I could go with them, they seemed trustworthy enough. _But that Rosalie, I really don't trust her._ I sighed. _What the hell, what do I have to lose?_ I thought. "Yeah, sure, I'll come. I don't really look forward to standing in the rain for a while." I said while I shuddered. Carlisle smiled. "Okay, If you'll follow us, I understand you run quite fast?" I smiled back and nodded. "I was one of the fastest where I come from. And I haven't even ran at full speed." Edward smirked at that. "I wonder if you can beat me. I'm the fastest here." I looked at him. "I'll be honored to take you up on that challenge." I told him with a smile.

Carlisle turned and sped in a direction. The entire family followed almost immediately. Edward stayed behind with me. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ready when you are." He nodded at me. And turned in the direction his family ran. "Follow me then." And he started running in the same direction. I followed closely behind. Careful to stayed right behind him, so that I wouldn't go the wrong way. The moment a huge house came in view, I sped up, running right past Edward. He looked at me in shock. _He really wasn't already running full speed, was he?_ I thought. Then he laughed and sped up as well. We raced, neck to neck. And I won, by a fraction of a second. Not even running at full speed, but I decided not to tell them that. It would come in handy if I would ever had to make a run for it. "Welcome to our house," Edward said with a smile, and led me inside.

When I walked inside, my mouth fell open. It was beautiful in here. _I haven't seen anything like this._ I looked around, amazed. The whole family chuckled, besides Rosalie, of course. "You like it?" Alice asked. I nodded. "It's beautiful." I told them. "Truly, I haven't seen anything like this, ever, in my life." They looked at me confused. "Never? I'm sure these kind of buildings exist in a lot of places," Carlisle told me. I looked at him and shook my head with a smile. "Not where I come from. Buildings get destroyed all the time, so we tend to make them simple so that rebuilding them takes less time."

Esme gasped in shock. "They get destroyed all the time? Do you live in a war-zone then?" she asked me. "Something like that, it's hard to explain. And I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell in the first place." I told them sadly. For some reason I really want to tell them everything I know. But I have sworn secrecy to the Hokage, so I really cannot do that. "Why wouldn't you be allowed to tell us?" Jasper asked me. My eyes drifted to the floor. "Because I have sworn secrecy, to my leader. So I really can't. I wish I could, really, you seem nice and trustworthy enough. But I just can't tell. If they find out, they'll punish me. And being punished isn't really something I want."

Suddenly, Alice grabbed my arm. "Come on! We have to change you into something more suitable for school." I looked at her, shocked. "School? But I already finished school at the age of 8, why would I want to go back there? And why change, what's wrong with my clothes?" I almost yelled. Everyone froze. "You finished school when you were 8?" Edward asked me. I just nodded my head furiously. "That's not possible. People go to school until they're about 18 years old, then they graduate. Then they go to college." I stared at him with my mouth open. "That long? But I already graduated the academy when I was 8. So I'm not going back to school. No way!" Carlisle interrupted us. "What kind of school did you go to, where you came from?" I blurted it out, before I knew it. "The ninja academy." Emmet started laughing. "Yeah, sure, Bella. Ninja school, bwhaha" I glared at him. " I'm telling the truth. And the moment you graduate, you're considered an adult who is allowed to kill." Then they all froze. "You've killed people before?" Carlisle asked me. I looked at him, getting really confused again. "Yeah, sure I have. It's part of the missions I get. People die. It's just a rule I live by. Kill or be killed. And frankly, I rather kill than die."

They all looked at me in shock. Eyes wide. Jasper spoke first. "When.. How old were you when.." He didn't finish his sentence. "I was 9, I think. It was on a mission that was badly judged. It was supposed to be a C rank mission. But it turned an A rank when some guys showed up. If I hadn't killed one of them, my team members would have surely died because of me." I told them with a sad voice. "One of my team members, Itachi. Oh, you saw him in the field! Well, anyways, he was busy fighting a different guy at the time and the others were captured. So I really had no choice but to kill them."

Alice let go of my arm, which she was still holding, and gave me a cold hug. _Wow, they really are cold, I thought it was just my imagination._ When she let me go, she looked at me with a sad look on her face, about to cry it seemed, but no tears were in her eyes. "It's okay really." I told them reassuringly. " I had nightmares at first, but it's been years.

Carlisle looked at me. "Well, back to the subject, school. I'm sorry to say this. But I'm afraid you do have to go to school here. Edward and Alice will help you go through with it. Since I'm sure, you have no idea what everything is about." Alice squealed once more. "Okay! Let's go, we have to get you dressed!" I let out a huge sigh and went with her.

I was finally dressed properly, after a few hours. School apparently started the next morning, why they didn't tell me sooner, I don't know. It seems Alice just likes to dress up people. She was shocked though. When I wasn't wearing a, um, bra? I have no idea. I've always used bandages to do that. Way easier. But no, Alice insisted I wear this. Another sigh escaped my lips. Things are so different here. I was left alone for a while. I used that time to wander around the house. I decided to start at the bottom. No idea why, just felt like it. I went through a door, and what I saw next, I didn't expect. _What are those things?_ I asked myself. I went to get a closer look, moving slowly as if I was going to wake it up if I moved to fast. When I was standing right next to it, I slowly let my fingers caress the thing that was standing right in front of me. "It's so smooth." I muttered. "What did you expect, they're cars." I turned around, fast, to see Edward standing behind me, leaning against the wall, with a smirk playing on his lips. "What are.. 'cars'?" I asked him. Then he laughed. "You don't know what a car is? Where are you from, really?" I huffed. " No I don't know what it is. I haven't seen it before in my life, how am I supposed to know what it is. Where is t for, anyways?"

Edward stopped laughing and stared at me. "You don't know what a car is, nor what it's used for?" he sighed. "A car is a machine, which you can drive. You can open the doors, get in, turn it on, and it'll get you where you need to go." I looked from him to the car and back. "Wow," nothing more escaped my lips. "You really are a strange person." He said, while he chuckled.

Then Esme appeared in the door opening. "Bella?" she asked. I looked at her and asked, "What is it Emse?" She smiled at me. "Well, it is kind of getting late. And maybe you should go and get some sleep. If you want to be fit for school tomorrow." I must have looked surprised, because Edward started to chuckle, once again. "Oh, okay. But, where will I be sleeping then?" Esme smiled at me and said, "We have a made a bed for you to sleep in, in our guestroom, please follow me." I walked away from the mysterious thing they called a car, nodded my farewell to Edward and followed Esme upstairs.

When we arrived at the guestroom, my jaw once again dropped to the floor. "Y-you did this all for me?" I asked her. She nodded at me with a smile. Alice came into the room, "Of course! We couldn't let you sleep in an unfinished room!" she said with much enthusiasm. "Now, come on! Go to bed! An important day awaits us tomorrow!" She started bouncing up and down in the room. I laughed at that. "Okay, okay! I'll go to sleep. See you in the morning. Goodnight you guys. And thank you so much for doing all of this for me. I really appreciate it." I told them with a smile. A yawn escaped my lips. "Goodnight, Bella." Was heard throughout the entire house.

I stripped myself from all of my clothes and crawled underneath the blankets. I lay there for a while. Thinking about everything that had happened today. It was a lot to take in, that was for sure. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling something was the matter with the Cullen's. They were all very nice people, don't get me wrong. There's just something different about them. _Hm, I guess I'm going to figure that one out._ I thought to myself with a smile. Another yawn escaped my lips. _Time to sleep, then._ And my eyes slowly closed, my mind wandering off towards a dreamless night.

**A/N: Well.. this was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it =)**

**Please review!! And if you have any comments regarding this chapter or the previous one, please let me know by reviewing!**

**RegenboogPanda**


	3. First day of school

_Previously on 'A Different World'_

_Another yawn escaped my lips. __Time to sleep, then.__ And my eyes slowly closed, my mind wandering off towards a dreamless night._

I shot in a sitting position, shocked and disorientated, as I glanced around the room I was laying in. Peeking at the alarm clock, I noticed it was 4 in the morning, I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. Then I realized I had an entire wardrobe that wasn't there before I went to sleep. _Alice_, I thought, for some reason she was _really_ shopping addicted and I hoped I wasn't going to be a victim of hers. I walked towards the wardrobe and picked out some comfy clothes for my morning workout. Satisfied with my outfit, I grabbed my bag and I went downstairs to see if I could find anything to eat.

The moment I got downstairs, I was surprised to see everyone awake and playing games. _What the hell?_ I thought, _shouldn't they be asleep? _I hesitated, should I say something to them, or not? Deciding to say something, Alice spoke up before me. "Good morning Bella." She smiled when she turned around to look at me, "Did you have a nice sleep?" A smile played on my lips, that I could no longer stop from being seen, "Yes, thank you. I've had a nice sleep," I giggled. Carlisle suddenly stood behind Alice, "Bella? Shouldn't you still be in bed? It's just past 4 am and that's way too early for you to get up." I shook my head. "I'm used to getting up this early, I usually do my morning workouts around this time. I was just wondering if you have anything light to eat before I go." Esme stood and walked towards the kitchen, "What would you like?" She asked me. "Oh, a sandwich would be fine, really." I told her. Within a few minutes the sandwich was already eaten and I was on my way to the field where I met the Cullens yesterday.

As I ran towards the field, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. But every time I looked behind me, no one was there. I just shrugged and kept on running. A smile made its way to my face when I came into the clearing. _Just what I need._ I dropped my bag on the floor and pulled a scroll out of it. "Bring on the weights," I told myself. A few hand seals and a lot of smoke later there were arm and leg weights lying in front of me. I picked up the weights and put them on my arms and legs.

"All right!" I told myself, once again. _Glad no one is around, though, people may start to think I'm going insane. _I stood and stretched my muscles. "Hm, about a hundred laps will do, since the field is bigger than at home." I nodded to myself and got ready to start running. "3, 2, 1, GO" and I was off, running as fast as I could, with the weights slowing me down. When I finished my hundredth lap I collapsed. A gasp was heard but I was way too tired to look and see who it was.

"Bella!" Alice came running towards me, getting the weights of my limbs, then she helped me up. "Are you alright Bella? You scared me there for a moment!" She rattled. I took a deep breath. "I'm okay, really. I just misjudged the distance and the weights. They were a bit too heavy for the distance I ran." Alice let out a huge sigh. "Seriously, Bella! You scared me there! When I saw you collapse, I came here as fast as I could!" _Wait what?_ I thought. "You came here as soon as possible, _after_ you saw me collapse?" I asked here, confused. Alice froze, as soon as I had said that. "Alice?" she looked at me in shock. "Well, um, I kind of, um," I never expected her to stutter like this. I wonder what I have said wrong. "Did I say something wrong, Alice?" Her eyes widened, "Oh no, Bella! Don't be silly, it's my own mistake, really. I shouldn't have said it like that," she told me, "Even if it's true," she muttered. I looked at her with a confused look on my face, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Hm, how to explain this," she started. I sighed, really, she just got me even more confused and curious now. "Well, the thing is. I, um, kind of, can see the future. And every time someone makes a decision, the future changes. The moment you decided to do that last lap, one you really shouldn't have done I might add, I saw you collapsing in the field, so I came here to help you." My eyes widened at what she just told me. _She can see the future? _Wait, does that mean, "You saw me before I ended up in the forest, didn't you?" I accused her. She turned to look at me in shock, "My, you catch things fast," she said, "And yes, you're right. I saw you the moment you decided to come here."

After a few minutes Alice got up and held out her hand to help me stand. When I finally stood, I grabbed the weights and put them on the scroll, made a few hand seals and sealed the weights into the scroll. "That's that," I said, when I put the scroll back into my bag. "Wow," Alice said, "How did you do that?" I smirked at that, "The same way I blocked Edward out of my mind," my reply was. I looked at Alice and let out a small laugh at the look on her face. "Let's just say, I have my own gifts, like you can see the future and Edward can read minds." She nodded in understanding. "I see," a smile came to her lips, "Does anyone else know this, besides Edward I mean," I thought about that. "No," I hesitated, "No, I don't think so." "Good" Alice now had a smirk on her face, "Come on, let's go home." And that we did.

When we arrived back at the house, Jasper was waiting for us, well for Alice actually, with a worried look on his face. "Who died?" Alice asked him, he just sighed. "What is it Jasper?" she asked him. "Edward and Rosalie are in another fight, yet again. They won't listen to any of us and Carlisle is at work so he can't break them apart either."

Alice rushed inside the house, the moment Jasper was done talking. I just watched her run inside and then my eyes widened when someone started yelling. And that someone was none other than Alice. "Stop it, this instant! No, Rosalie, don't even think about it! She's my friend too, you know!" I froze. They were arguing about me? No way, why would they do that? It was not like I was going to stay with them forever. I had just been here for one day and they were already thinking I'll be staying with them? Not a chance. "Don't." I turned around to see Jasper looking at me. "I'm sorry?" He smiled a sad smile. "Don't go, Alice will be heartbroken, Edward too I guess. Not to mention Esme and Carlisle. You can't just leave." I snorted at that, "Yes I can. I don't live here, I just spend the night. I can leave whenever I want to." I felt like sticking out my tongue like a childish girl, but I chose not to, otherwise I wouldn't be taken seriously.

"What?!" Alice came back outside, running towards us. "You're leaving us?" I blushed, I usually never really blush, unless I'm in a situation like this. "W-well.." I started, but stopped when Edward showed up as well, leaning his back against the wall next to the front door. I looked down, at the floor in shame. How can I leave them, when they have been so good to me yesterday, and today as well.

I sighed, "Well, I wanted to. But you guys apparently are great in making someone feel guilty." Alice started cheering and bouncing up and down. "But, I do want you to realize, that if I have to leave, doesn't matter why or when, I will leave," I said. They nodded, while Alice still bounced. "Let's go inside," Jasper offered and I nodded. "Actually," Edward started, "I'd like to talk to Bella for a minute, if that's okay." Alice and Edward looked at each other and Edward nodded after a few seconds. "Okay, come on, Jazz, let's go inside." Jasper nodded and followed Alice inside.

Edward turned to me, "Let's take a walk," he started walking in the same direction Alice and I just came from. "Oh, okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, looking surprised when he shook his head and lifted one finger to his mouth, signaling I should keep quiet. He kept on walking towards the field where I just came from. Then, before we even reached it, he stopped, "We should be out of hearing range now." I looked around, "Why would we need to be out of hearing range," I asked, not looking at Edward. "Bella, I-," I turned around to look at him, "What is it?"

Then I heard a few twigs break, I turned around again, to see Emmet standing not too far away from us. Edward sighed and nodded towards him, "Okay, we should go, then." _Huh?_ "Wait, what? You just brought me here to say we should go? Go where?" I asked him. A small smile appeared on his lips, "We should go to school, we don't want to be late, come on," he said while grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the house, _I seriously keep walking like this, why don't they just make up their minds. _I let out a huge sigh and walked along with them.

When we arrived, once again, Alice kidnapped me to get dressed for school. When I was finally ready, I got more nervous. _What will school be like, I wonder_. Esme entered the room, "Oh, Bella, Carlisle just called, he made sure you're good to go for school. You're all registered and everything. He also made sure your classes are either with Edward or Alice, well, all but one , since they are in the same year you are," she said, while smiling at me.

Once inside the car, on our way to school, I kept looking out of the window, amazed. _Everything moves so fast, and we're not even running._ "This is truly amazing! I wonder why we don't have these things at home." Emmet usually wasn't the talkative person, but that didn't stop him now, apparently, as he asked "Where are you from, anyways?" . Rosalie hissed under her breath while elbowing Emmet. "She told us before, she's not allowed to tell," that surprised me, Rosalie standing up for me? "Err, thanks Rosalie. But, I guess I will tell you all one day. Just not right now, okay?" I told them. They all nodded and kept quiet about the subject for the rest of the ride.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the parking lot of the school. I looked at the buildings and my mouth kept hanging open, Edward chuckled and lifted his finger to my chin, closing my mouth. I giggled at that, until I noticed everyone and I mean, _everyone_, was looking at us. I stood on my toes, reaching Edward's ear and whispered, "Why is everyone staring at us?" He chuckled once more, "They're not used to see someone hang out with us, they especially do not expect me to touch a girl at all, who is not my sister, that is." A blush found its way to my cheeks again. Alice laughed when she saw my face, "Oh, come on, Bella! We have to go and get your schedule!" she said while dragging me to one of the buildings, Edward following closely behind.

We walked into a small office and Alice walked towards the lady at the desk. She talked to her a little and then signaled me to join them. I walked towards them and a older lady with a friendly smile looked up at me. "Hello miss Swan, I'm Ms Cope, nice to meet you. Here's your schedule and here are your slips, you have to let the teachers sign those and you have to bring them back to me at the end of the day, okay dear?" I nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am!"

We walked back to the parking lot and I was looking at my schedule. I kept staring at the page, _I never had any of these classes before, in my life_, I thought, _this is going to be hell_. Alice snatched the paper from my hands. "Let me see, 1st period: English, 2nd period: Physics, 3rd period: History, 4thperiod: Spanish, 5th period: lunch, 6th period: Biology and 7th period: Gym. I groaned, sure I was going to go to hell. Besides the last class, gymnastics I really don't mind, I'm probably one of the few that is in shape. But still, the other classes, I wasn't so sure about those. "Oh, don't worry, Edward and I will help you out, I promise! You'll do just fine." Alice promised me, yet I still wasn't so sure. "I don't know anything about all those classes, besides gym probably." She held on to my arm while Edward walked on my other side, I felt like I was someone important being protected. Thinking about that, I giggled, getting a weird look from Edward. I shot him a look that said 'don't ask' and giggled some more.

My first class I had with Alice, we entered the classroom and Alice introduced me to the teacher, who told me to sit with Alice, since she was the only one I knew in the class. That class wasn't too difficult, thankfully. The next class I had with alone, I saw, peeking at my schedule, when I walked out of the class, Edward was waiting for me just outside the classroom. "Hello," he greeted me, "How was your first class?" I smiled at him, "It wasn't that bad, really, not as bad as the next one is going to be," now I groaned. He led me towards a different building where I was going to have my second class, Physics. "Don't worry so much, Bella, you're going to be fine, if you don't understand, afterwards, I'll tutor you at home, okay?" I nodded at him, taking a deep breath before walking into the next class.

"Hello miss, I'm Bella, I'm a new student here," I introduced myself to the teacher. "Oh hello Bella, can I have your slip, please?" I nodded and gave her the slip for her to sign. "Okay, take your seat next to Ms Weber, she'll help you out," she told me, I nodded and walked up to the girl I was going to sit with, I sat down and the girl introduced herself as Angela. _She seems nice enough_, I thought. I introduced myself and Angela explained everything I didn't get. Which was pretty much everything, Angela was patient with me though and she simply kept explaining over and over again, until I understood what was meant.

The rest of the class went by quite fast and I noticed Physics wasn't that difficult as I had thought, thankful for that, I left the classroom to find Edward, once again, waiting for me outside. I went to my next class with a bit more confidence, since everything was going better than I had expected. Edward was in this class too, so he walked me there, introducing me to the teacher and this time I was being seated next to Edward. This class, though, was rather fun to be in. Since we were following advanced History, Jasper was in this class also. He kept interrupting the teacher, saying he was wrong, that it all happened differently. That annoyed the teacher a lot. He was getting more pissed by the second, I had to stop myself from laughing the whole time. I looked at Edward, who sat beside me, he looked like he was having trouble keeping himself from laughing too.

The rest of the class, Jasper seemed to have given up correcting the teacher the whole time, though he did seem annoyed the rest of the hour. When I passed a note to Edward, asking what was wrong with him, he just wrote back 'I'll explain later.' I sighed at that and my shoulders slumped. They were keeping something from me and I know I am way to curious for my own good, but I wanted to know what their secret is.

The moment we walked out of the classroom we no longer could hold our laughs. Some students looked at us with weird looks on their faces. But we ignored them, still laughing, we walked to my next class with Alice. Alice was already waiting for me by the door. "Have fun in your next class," Edward told me. "Yeah, yeah, come on, let's get inside!" Alice dragged me in the classroom, not even giving me the chance to see bye to Edward, so I gave him a small wave and he smiled back at me.

Spanish was.. something different. I never heard the language before, so I didn't really understand a word they were saying. Alice helped me out though. She explained to the teacher I never, in my life, had had Spanish and that I probably didn't understand any of it. The teacher told her it was okay for her to translate everything for me, helping me out a little, as long as I was able to speak a little Spanish at the end of the month. That was a nice deal, if I studied enough, I would be able to say a few things in Spanish at the end of the month and actually know what I was saying. At the end of the class I already was able to say 'yes', 'no', 'hello' and 'goodbye' in Spanish. Of course, a lot of people would be able to say more in one class, but I kept asking Alice unrelated questions so we were distracted a lot.

The next period we had lunch. I excused myself from Alice since I had to go to the bathroom and told her to meet me in the cafeteria. She nodded and danced towards the cafeteria. _ I'll never know where she gets all that energy_, I thought and looked for a bathroom. After finally finding one I walked in, finding some girls re-doing their make-up and gossiping at the same time. I opened a door to a toilet, locked the door and sat down. I guess they didn't realize I was there since they were gossiping about me.

"Did you see that new girl flirting with Edward Cullen? Like, oh my god, he's so mine, she has no business with him!" Another girl apparently agreed to her, "Totally Lauren, you're way prettier than her. We should spread some bad rumors about her. To keep people away from her, don't you think?" Lauren squealed in delight, "Oh my god, Jessica! You're totally right! We should totally do that. It'll ruin her for real!" That's when I had enough.

I unlocked the door and almost kicked it open. "And why would you do that for no reason?" I told them. Lauren and Jessica jumped up in surprise. "What, didn't think anyone was listening did you?" Lauren snorted at that, "Like I care, freak. You just shouldn't be around Edward, he's mine." I looked at her, surprised, "Oh, I didn't see a name tag on him, but I'll go and ask him when you guys got together, he wouldn't mind sharing it with me. Would you like to join me," I asked them as I walked to the sink to wash my hands. "Why, you!" Lauren really started to get pissed now and was about to blow, when I walked to the door. "You sure you don't want to come? I don't think they would mind, really, if, of course, you're talking the truth about your relationship with Edward." I smirked at them and walked out of the bathroom, _losers_, I thought.

As I walked to the cafeteria doors, I spotted the Cullens at a table at the other end of the cafeteria, but Edward wasn't there with them, then I saw him standing at the beginning of the line, waiting for someone. I walked up to him, "Hey, you," smiling at him. He smiled back at me, "Hello, I was just waiting for you. Are you hungry?" I nodded at him and we entered the line, "I figured you wouldn't have any cash on you to buy food, so I'll buy you some," he told me, smiling at me, "Pick whatever you like, Bella."

I just stared at all the food they had here, "Wow, so much food. But, I don't know what's nice, we don't have this kind of food at home," Edward just smiled at that and began loading different kinds of food on the tray. "Well, let's find out what you like then," he told me, while he walked to the cashier to pay for the food. I stared at the tray, that was way too much for me, "Edward, isn't that a bit too much-." Edward chuckled, "Half is for me, Bella, we're just going to let you eat something first, to see what you like." He started walking towards the table his family sat on and I followed him. Alice suddenly stood up and got another chair from a table next to theirs. Edward explained, "We usually only have 5 chairs, but since you sit with us now, we need another, right?" I smiled at that. "Thanks."

"Hey freak!" suddenly was heard from across the cafeteria. Edward and I turned around to see who was yelling. And surprise, it was Lauren with Jessica, her sidekick. I sighed, turned back around and dragged Edward with me. He looked confused but said nothing as we arrived at the table and sat down.

"What was that about," Emmet asked. I smirked, "Just something that happened in the bathroom, really." Alice squealed, "Oh, do tell!" My smirk widened. "Well, as I was going to the bathroom, I noticed them standing in front of a mirror gossiping, not even noticing me entering. Then I heard them gossiping about me. Saying I should stay away from Edward because he belongs to her." Rosalie snorted, "Not in a million years," she said and I nodded, "I know, anyways, they said some things and I got pissed, so I kind of told them that if Lauren really had something with Edward, she should join me and ask him, but she refused, sort of. And then I just walked away, leaving a pissed off Lauren." The whole table laughed and everyone in the cafeteria became silent and looked towards our table. "Way to go, Bella!" Alice squealed and gave me a high five. The rest chuckled and looked over at a furious Lauren.

The rest of lunch everything was quiet. Some students kept glancing at our table, whether it was because I was sitting here, or whether they were still a bit shocked from the laughter from before, I really don't know. Not that I cared, really. It was just a lot of fun to do that to Lauren. It's not that I hate her, maybe I just only dislike her, but, I wouldn't even dislike her if she just had left me alone. The lunch bell rang, all of the students stood to throw away the remains of their food and then left the cafeteria. I stood up, "We should go, right? I don't want to be late anywhere on my first day." Everyone smiled and stood as well. Edward told me to follow him, since we had Biology together now. I nodded and followed him, dumping our tray at the way out, walking towards a different building.

Biology, I had no idea what to think of this, when I first entered the room. I saw a few familiar faces from the previous classes, but I didn't know what names belonged to them. Edward walked up to Mr. Banner to introduce me and I handed over my slip, which he signed, and again I was seated next to Edward. "Okay class! Pay attention, today we are going to watch a movie which will last 3 classes. And after the movie I want you to make a report about it which you have to hand in a week from now! Okay, enjoy the movie." Mr. Banner said, while he put the movie on and the lights off. Suddenly, I was hyperaware of all my surroundings, including Edward sitting next to me. I took a quick glance sideways, only to see Edward do the exact same thing. It felt like there was electricity all around us. I sat in my seat, frozen into place, scared to even make a move, in case something happened with Edward. Funny enough, he sat the exact same way I did, frozen in his seat. It seemed like forever, that this class continued. Like hours, instead of just one lousy hour. I let out a sigh of relief the moment the lights were turned back on, and stretched my muscles. I glanced towards Edward, who just came out of the same position I was in, the entire hour and just sat straight. Apparently he didn't mind sitting like that for a long while, I mentally noted. I had an entire checklist in my head for the Cullens, everything I thought was suspicious, I wrote down on that list. _ I'm going to have to figure it out, it's way to suspicious. They apparently don't eat during lunch, they just throw away the food they bought, not touching it. One can read minds, the other sees the future. They're all very pale too, I didn't notice at first, but comparing to the rest of the school, they definitely stand out._ I thought.

I took my schedule to see what my last class was. A smile appeared on my face when I saw I had Gym. I loved that, obviously. _I wonder what they do in Gym here, at home it was mostly sparring, but looking at the kids here, they probably don't do that here. _I stood and grabbed my bag, walking outside, then I stopped and turned around, to see Edward standing there. " Which way is Gym?" I asked with a slight blush on my face. Edward answered me with a smile. "Alice will take you, she's just around the corner." I turned to look, and there was Alice, dancing through the hallway. I smiled back at Edward and walked towards his sister, to go to Gym. "Oh, it's going to be fun!" she squealed, "We're going to run some laps, which no one likes, but still, enough time to talk." She said with a smile on her face, I smiled back, I didn't mind running. It wasn't my favorite pastime but I didn't mind.

All changed in our Gym clothes, we entered the room. I was slightly disappointed, it was a small room. "All right class! Run 25 laps, if you're done, you're free to go!" He shouted. Everyone started running. I noticed that everyone was.. slow. I sighed, _no running at full speed, I guess. But I could always run a bit faster._ So I sped up a little, and with a smile on her face, Alice started running besides me. "They are quite slow, huh?" she said, I nodded at her, "Kind of, yes. I was hoping I could run faster, but that probably will be suspicious." I kept running after that, not paying attention to a word Alice was saying, after a while she noticed I wasn't paying attention and stopped talking.

I turned on my automatic pilot, leaving me to my thoughts the entire time I was running. There was a lot to think about, what had happened in the past 2 days of me being here. Then I thought about Itachi and I noticed I actually missed the bastard. Not too surprisingly, really, he _was_ my best friend after all. And then Biology, with Edward. What was up with that? I guess I had to ask Edward about that, maybe he knew what happened. After a short half an hour, I had run 25 laps. Apparently I had started to run slightly faster than the others in my class and even Alice was still running. "You can go and change, since you're done," the teacher told me. I nodded and went to change my clothes. As I walked out towards the hallway, no one was there. _Well what did you expect, you left early_. I chuckled at my own stupidity.

I walked towards the parking lot, only noticing that it was raining. _Like I care, a little rain isn't going to kill me._ I sat on a bench, enjoying the rain. Until Edward was suddenly standing next to me. "Are you insane, why are you sitting in the rain?" he asked me, I shrugged. "I don't mind sitting in the rain, really, it's actually quite comforting." He sighed and pulled me up, dragging me to the car. Everyone was already seated and I got placed in the passenger seat, right next to Edward. He started the car and left the parking lot, driving home. Almost halfway there, I felt like running in the rain. So I opened the door and jumped out. "Bella!" they shouted, but I wasn't paying attention. Something was calling me, it seemed. And I had to go and find out what it was.

I kept running through the woods, noticing only one person following me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward running after me. The rest must be bringing the car home. I kept running towards the place that was calling me. Only to find the one person I didn't expect to see, waiting for me, at a cabin. With a frown on his face.

**A/N: Okay, chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit longer than the previous two, lol who am I kidding, it's like the same length as the first two chapters combined. Anyways, I made this one a bit longer, because I wanted the first day of school and I wanted it a bit explained. So, there you go, I hope you liked it =)**

**Please review! They give me more motivation. I worked on this chapter for about 3 days, and it would have been a bit sooner if the people who read it, actually reviewed as well. =)**

**RegenboogPanda**


	4. Secrets revealed

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry. ****But you just have to deal with the fact I actually have a life, besides fanfiction. Also, my Beta is currently very busy preparing and packing her things, since she's going on a holiday to my country (yay!) and is possibly staying (I sure hope so..) So she'll be beta-ing this later on, so there is a very good possibility that I spelled some words wrong, or that the sentences don't make sense, I can't help it, English isn't my native language, so deal with it.  
Okay, enough whining etc, from me.. **

**Enjoy the chapter! And remember to review, please!**

_I kept running through the woods, noticing only one person following me, __and as I glanced over my shoulder I saw Edward running after me. The rest must be bringing the car home. I kept running towards the place that was calling me. Only to find, the one person I didn't expect to see, waiting for me, at a cabin. With a frown on his face._

I slowed down my pace, staring at the figure before me. _I didn't think I would ever see him again._ Edward stopped right behind me, "Bella? Why did you jump out of the car like that? You really scared us, you know." I turned around to look at Edward's panicked face. "I'm sorry I scared you," my eyes drifted to the floor. "I just.. I felt like.. It was like I was being called by something and that I had to go, so I just jumped." I looked at him with a sad smile. "And now I know why," I said while turning back around to the man standing a little further, by a cabin. Edward followed my gaze, looking surprised. "He was with you," he said. "He was there in the field, after we chased you." I nodded, "His name is Itachi. He is the one who brought me here," I motioned Edward to follow me towards Itachi. "Let's go say 'hi'." And we walked towards Itachi, who had his back to us, but I could recognize him everywhere.

When we were only a few feet away from him, Itachi stood up from his sitting position. He then turned around and I was expecting his piercing red eyes to look at me, but instead his eyes were coal black, they looked.. pained. "Itachi?" I tried, "What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore." He walked towards me until he stood right in front of me, only several inches apart. Then, without any warning, he hugged me, tightly. Edward rushed to my side, in case something would happen. My face must have looked really surprised because Edward was giving me a look that said 'are you okay?' I nodded, carefully.

A few moments later, Itachi let go of me, his face looked less pained. "I'm sorry about that." He mumbled, "I just.. really, really missed you." I smiled at him. "Itachi, it's been a day." He looked at me with a confused look on his face, "Bella, at home it's been at least a year."

My eyes widened, _a year?_ "What do you mean a year? It really has been a day, Itachi." I tried to tell him, he just shook his head, "Maybe here, but at home time seems to be moving a lot faster and it's really been a year, Bella." I sank to the ground. "That's why," Itachi hesitantly started. I looked up to Itachi, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "That's why I brought someone you might want to see." He held out a hand to help me up, looking at the cabin behind me.

Then the door opened and a person walked out, wearing a cloak. He turned to us, as we turned to face him. He slowly, but steadily took of his cloak, I gasped. "Kakashi!" I yelled and ran towards him, Edward yelled behind me to stop. I kept running anyways, clinging onto the person I missed the most. Kakashi started laughing the moment I caught him. "Hello Bells, long time no seen." He said, while hugging me back.

Edward cleared his throat. I let go of Kakashi to look at him, "Something the matter?" He smiled at me apologetically, "What's going on?" Itachi walked towards Edward. "Is it possible to use your house to discuss this? In case someone is overhearing us." He thought about it for a while, but then Edward nodded. "I suppose it's all right, Alice will see us coming, she'll explain everything to the rest, let's get going then." And he started running in the other direction, with the three of us following him.

Alice was already waiting on the doorsteps when we arrived, "My, you took your time, Edward." She said, smiling. He just nodded and signaled us to come inside of the house, with Alice following us inside. Edward led us to the living room, his family already waiting for us. Rosalie snorted at the sight of the three of us, "So she brought even more, what if they tell?" Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie, they don't even know yet, so there's nothing to tell."

I was about to ask what we were supposed to know, when Itachi spoke up, "Actually, I do know." All of the family members looked at Itachi. He smiled, "I had some extra time to do some research on you, before I sent Bella here. I wasn't going to let her stay with people I didn't trust," He explained to them. Then Rosalie became really pissed, "You researched on us? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled before leaping to attack Itachi, while he just smiled and avoided her attack. "You actually think you can hurt me?" He said, smiling. "You have lots to learn about us."

Carlisle stepped between Rosalie and Itachi. "Would you care to explain?" Itachi turned to Carlisle, "What exactly do you mean with that? Explain how I've been able to spy on you, or how I was able to avoid her?" "Itachi!" I hissed, "You _could_ be a bit nicer to this family, they have been taking care of me, ever since you left." Then Itachi moved, _fast_. He pinned me against the wall and the entire Cullen family, besides Carlisle, switched into an attacking position. Kakashi, however, didn't move. "Itachi, let her go," He said.

Itachi didn't move, neither did I. Even though no one saw, Itachi did have a kunai pointed at my throat. Edward did see, though, I noticed. _ Of course, he reads minds. Let's see if I can lift the jutsu without Itachi noticing. Difficult task, but it's worth a shot._ I thought while ever so slowly moving my hand, making a symbol. _Kai!_ _Edward, nod your head if you can hear me._ I looked at him, while looking at everyone, so it wouldn't be suspicious, once we locked eyes, he nodded slightly. _Good, don't attack okay, he's got a kunai at my throat. _Edwards facial expression shifted to a confused one. _It's a knife, sort of, extremely sharp. One wrong move and he'll kill me, understand? _ I looked around the room, again and Edward nodded one more time.

" Why are you looking around again? Nothing has changed in the last few seconds, Bella." Itachi hissed, while tightening his grip on me. I kept my mouth shut, I'm smart enough to know not to piss Itachi off. Kakashi knows that too, though that doesn't stop him from trying to stop Itachi, so it seems. He lunged at Itachi with immense speed, that even the Cullens looked shocked, which surprised me, they were about the same speed, maybe even faster, why would they be surprised?

Within a few seconds, I was released from Itachi's death grip, Itachi was thrown to the floor with Kakashi on top, keeping him pinned to the floor. Just as Carlisle wanted to say something, Alice interrupted. " We have trouble." Everyone turned to her, "How long?" Edward asked. "About.. 5 or 6 minutes, I think." She responded. Carlisle now turned to Alice, "Who's coming, Alice?" She smiled at everyone apologetically and Edward responded. "Chief Swan is." The Cullens stopped moving, Kakashi, Itachi and I just looked at the Cullens, confused looks spread across our faces. _He has the same last name._ " Yes he does, Bella." Everyone now looked at Edward. "Bella noticed he has the same last name as she does." He explained.

The door bell rang, no one moved. It rang again, and I was getting annoyed, not used to the sound. I stood and walked to the front door, but Alice suddenly stopped me. "That's not a good idea, Bella." She told me. "And why not?" I demanded. "Maybe he's my relative, someone who actually knows where I'm from." Itachi then suddenly, without Kakashi expected it, pushed Kakashi away and jumped right next to me. "That's what I've been trying to prevent." He pulled me back from the front door.

This time Esme spoke up, "Why would you want to prevent that?" she asked Itachi. "Because.." He started and then sighed, "Because he is her father." I stopped breathing. _My father, my real father? Why would Itachi prevent me from meeting my own father? _"Why can't I meet him, if he's actually my father? Don't I have the right to know?" I asked him, almost pleadingly. Itachi sighed, "And what will you say to him when you see him? 'Hello, I'm your daughter who was missing for two weeks but now I'm here, I just look a bit older.' You think that'll work?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was right in a way, who was going to believe I was gone for 14 days but aged 14 years, seriously? I sighed at my thoughts, Itachi was really right about not telling him right away. But I did want to meet him, get to know him. How was I ever going to fix that?

"Maybe we could ask if you could stay with him for a while, so that we have time to redecorate your room or something like that. I don't know, we could make something up, if you really want it." Edward answered my thoughts for me. Everyone turned to Edward and then looked from me to Edward with confused looks on their faces. Until Alice squealed, loudly. "YES! That's totally going to work! Edward, you're a genius!" she clapped her hands happily. Then a few hard knocks were heard at the door, "Oh my! I totally forgot about him," Alice said, while she walked towards the door to open it.

"Where is she!" Someone yelled at the door, well, I guess that someone was Chief Swan. "Now, Chief Swan, why don't you calm down for a bit and then I can help with whatever you need helping with." Alice calmly answered, as she stepped to the side to let the Chief enter the house. He walked into the living room and looked at each and every one of us. He stopped at the entrance of the room, looking in awe at me. I stepped back, suddenly feeling scared. There was something about this man, I just couldn't place.

In turn, Chief Swan stepped forward towards me. I took another step back, hitting a wall. I gulped, _I really don't feel comfortable right now_, I thought mentally while looking at Edward. He made a move to stand between me and Charlie, but Itachi got there first. Confused, the Chief stopped walking towards me and apparently decided to go on the talking tour. "Bella?" My eyes met his, mine full of unplaced fear, his full of expectation.

"What?" I asked, voice high and shaking. I didn't even bother to sound nice, I hated being uncomfortable. "Is it really you? Do you remember me in any way? My name is Charlie Swan." Charlie asked while taking another step, I took another one back. Itachi held up his hand towards Charlie, preventing him from going any further. "Move aside, boy, I want to talk to my daughter," he told Itachi, who answered him right away, without even thinking about it. "She clearly doesn't want you that close, so keep your distance," then he smirked, "..old man." He finished his sentence, Itachi never liked being called a boy and he always makes sure people know that.

"What did you call me?" Charlie now started to get mad, he surely didn't like it to be called old. Itachi just kept on smirking. Then Charlie grabbed him by his t-shirt, "What did you call me?!" he almost shouted. Itachi's smirk disappeared, "Let go of my shirt." He ordered Charlie, who in turn looked shocked and immediately let go of his t-shirt. Itachi then turned around to look at me, my eyes widened, he had his sharingan turned on. _Damn it Itachi, you're scaring the hell out of him_, I thought. Edward looked at me in a weird way, then looked at Itachi, his eyes widening as well. Alice suddenly froze, face blank, then within a second, she was back to normal again, in a way. A big smile was across her face as she walked towards Charlie, "Chief Swan, why don't you come with me and sit down in the living room and maybe have some coffee?" she said, while dragging him along to the living room, Esme following closely behind.

I let out a sigh, relaxing my muscles. Edward stepped towards me, carefully, as if trying not to scare me with sudden moves, "Are you alright?" he carefully asked me. I looked at him and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, a little shaky but other than that I'm fine." He nodded his head, satisfied with my answer. "There's just something, I don't know. There's something about him that I can't place and I'm not sure what it is. But I do know it's scaring the hell out of me."

Carlisle stepped forward, towards me, "Do you still want to stay with him, in the same house?" He carefully asked me. I shook my head, "No, I don't. I just don't really trust him, for some weird reason." Carlisle nodded, "You'll stay with us then, if you're okay with that." I nodded at him, at this point I trusted them more than I trusted Charlie. I turned to Itachi, who was following me closely, watching every step, every move. "Why don't I trust Charlie?" I asked him, everyone in the room seemed surprised by my question, everyone besides Itachi.

He seemed to be expecting that question. "I'm not sure, but it probably has to do something with the way you came to my world." Itachi answered, now everyone looked with weird expressions towards Itachi, "What do you mean, the way I came to yo- my world, I _was_ raised there you know, so I consider it mine as well." I told him, just because I wasn't born there, doesn't mean it's not my home. Itachi took a deep breath, something he doesn't really do often.

"Sit down, Bella." He ordered me, "No." Another deep breath, _this can't be good_, I gulped and sat down the moment he let out a huge sigh, _rule nr. 1, never piss Itachi off, EVER_. Edward looked at me with a grin, _listening to my thoughts again, hm? Enjoying yourself? _I asked him, He slightly nodded with a smile, while Itachi cleared his throat. I turned my attention back to him, "Sorry," I mumbled softly."The reason, why you don't trust Charlie, is.." He paused, which I surely didn't like, "because the only way to get in my- our world, without being born in it," another pause, _Ready to kill you now, Itachi, if you don't finish that damned sentence_. I started to grow impatient, "is to die." He finished, my mouth fell open, eyes wide, forgetting to even take a breath.

Carlisle rushed to my side, "Breathe Bella, breathe!" I took a deep breath, filling my lungs, "You're saying I died?" I asked, fearing the answer. Itachi shook his head, "No, you didn't die, I wish you did." Everyone's eyes on Itachi, once again. This time he didn't even tried to actually finish what he was saying, he just stayed silent, only his breaths were heard. "Damn it, Itachi, just tell me!" I yelled, readying myself to jump him, but someone stopped me: Kakashi.

"Let me go, Kakashi." I told him, "No," was his simple reply. I hung my head, _great, now I'm getting a headache_, Edward left the room the moment I thought that, just to return a few seconds later with a glass of water and some painkillers. I thanked him with a smile and took both the water and the pills from him. I took the pills and walked towards the nearest table to put the glass down, but before I could, Edward was there to take the glass from me. "Okay, could you tell me the one thing Itachi thinks is not important enough to tell me?" I said with an angry voice, "Itachi does want to tell you, he just can't, he cares to much about you to tell you this news."

I looked at Itachi, who looked away from me, with a frown on his face. "What is it then, hm? What's so terrible that you can't tell me?" Kakashi took my arm and walked me outside the room, seating me in the nearest chair. Then he kneeled in front of me, looking at me with sadness filling his visible eye. I started to get worried now, "Kakashi," I said with a small voice, "what happened to me?" He looked at me and cupped my face into his hands.

"You were," he paused, trying to find the right words, "Well, the only way to put it is, that you were murdered." The moment that was said, a few things happened. My heart stopped beating, for a long torturous minute, my heart stopped beating, a glass shattered, most likely the one Edward was holding. Itachi sank to his knees, looking lifeless, the Cullen family, with shocked expressions on their faces, stopped moving, altogether. After the minute passed, the only thing that changed was my heartbeat, it started beating as if I had been training for the past hours.

Then I stood, Kakashi stood also, "Who?" I asked him. Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know, the only one who knows is the one that did it and.." he looked at Itachi, sitting on the floor, "And Itachi. He was the one that found out." I walked towards Itachi, kneeling in front of him, raising my hand, to raise his face, making him look at me. "Who was it, Itachi?" I asked him, but for some reason, he didn't really needed to answer that, I already knew who it was, "Charlie Swan." He answered, a small soft whisper. I nodded, let go of his face and stood. Then I turned towards the room Charlie sat, where my murderer sat, drinking his coffee, talking to Alice and Esme, who seemed to be looking tense, but tried to hide it for their guest. "Okay," I said, like nothing had happened. "Time to kill and then ask questions." I crouched, ready to leap across the room, to kill my father. And then, after a small, short second, I pounced.


	5. Time to think

A/N: My.. are you a lucky bunch this week.. =) The chapter is already finished. Of course, you should thank my best friend for that. For asking me to babysit her young crow and dog for her. Cute thing, the crow, makes all these baby noises. But, since all I'm doing right now is sitting here and once in a while walking her dog and feeding the crow, I have all the time in the world, in a way. So I thought, let's write another chapter, maybe even get some reviews, which I still want! =)  
Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.. Again, a lot is happening, sort of..

**Enjoy~~!**

_Then I turned towards the room Charlie sat, where my murderer sat, drinking his coffee, talking to Alice and Esme, who seemed to be looking tense, but tried to hide it for their guest. "Okay," I said, like nothing had happened. "Time to kill__, and then ask questions." I crouched, ready to leap across the room, to kill my father. And then, after a small, short second, I pounced._

I jumped, as fast as I could but for some reason, after a few feet, I stopped moving forward. Instead of moving forward I moved backwards. I struggled as much as I could, but then Itachi decided to hit a certain muscle in my neck and I blacked out the moment he did that.

After a while, parts of whispers were heard. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too light so I immediately closed them again and groaned. "She's awake." Someone called, no idea who, but the moment someone touched me, my eyes flew open again and I jumped backwards, against the wall. _I need to get away from here,_ I thought. Edward walked forward, towards me. Slowly though, not making any sudden movements so that I would have no reason to think he would want to harm me.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why do you need to get away?" Right away, I remembered he could still read my mind. _I'm sorry, Edward, _I then thought. He looked at me, confusion written over his face, but his eyes widened as soon as he saw me lifting my hand, mumbling a few words. _Can you still hear me?_ I tried telling him, but he didn't seem to hear me, _good._ I carefully let my eyes scan the room I was in, _hm, there's a window to my left and one to my right, which one to take.. hm.. _I closed my eyes, listening to anything that might help me chose the way. _Okay, seems we're still at the house, just not in a room I recognize. Which also means we're still in the middle of the forest. _I opened my eyes again, looking at Edward with a apologetic glance and then jumped, making a clone of myself in the process.

Various shouts were heard at that moment, seemed like I did a good job confusing them, just not good enough, since Itachi was standing right in front of me, blocking my way. I readied myself to go the other way, but apparently Kakashi was standing there. _Oh great, _I sighed. "Itachi, just let me go, okay? I need some 'me' time." I told him, "Please?" He sighed, "You get an hour, but that's it," he said while walking towards me, putting a chakra-tab on me, so he would always know where I was. I nodded at him and ran off as fast as I could.

Edward came running from the house, followed by Alice and Jasper. "Why did you let her go?" I faintly heard them asking Itachi, who responded with, "She needs time." I didn't look back, I just kept running until I reached a beach with a cliff next to it. I looked up and decided to climb it, _why the hell not, it will probably be refreshing up there._ So I ran, full speed and within a few minutes I reached the top, only to find some guys there, making themselves ready to jump, or so it seems.

When I walked a step backwards, the wind turned and all of them were facing me. _Oh, that's just great, just my luck._ I smiled sheepishly, gave them a small wave and right when some of them walked towards me, I ran towards them, jumped over them and jumped again, off the edge. "No, STOP!" some of them shouted, but I didn't care, as I felt like I was flying, I opened my eyes, to see the water closing in on me. I readied myself for the blow, which never came.

When I opened my eyes, I saw two pale arms encircling my waist. I then looked up, to see Edwards eyes, full of worry. "Why did you jump, Bella?" he asked me, "You could have killed yourself." He pressed me against the wall a bit more, making sure I wouldn't fall. "I'm sorry." I told him, "I just, I don't know what I was thinking, but it was so.. I felt so free, doing that. I'm sorry I scared you." I looked away from his face, scared to look him in the eye. _It's so weird when I'm with him. What is this feeling I'm getting, every time I'm with him? _

"Bella." His fingers touched my chin, lifting it up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. This time, no worry filled his eyes, but it was something else, his eyes were glowing. I just couldn't place it. Then his face came closer, just by an inch, but that was a lot when you're already quite close to each other. He hesitated, I figured out what he wanted to do and he hesitated, because he didn't know how I would react.

I didn't know what I wanted, but, it would hurt, right? To see, feel, how it feels? _Don't hate me after this,_ I told him, right after I unblocked my mind. His eyes flew to mine, wanting to ask what I had meant, but was too late, since I already caught his lips. The moment our lips touched, his eyes closed, enjoying the moment, like I was. His arms tightened around me and my arms wrapped around his neck. This feeling was, wow, I can't even describe it. It feels like something I've been missing my whole life.

Then.. we got interrupted. "Hey! You stupid _leech_! Get off of our land!" Some of the guys on top of the cliff were shouting. Edward immediately stopped kissing me and growled. My eyes widened. Did he actually just growl? "Edward, did you just.. growl?" I asked him. His eyes widened, while I asked him and looked at me, but not in the eyes, while answering, "Yes, hold on tight to me, please, we have to go." I knew something was wrong and it had something to do with the guys above us. I held onto Edward, making sure I would let him go, while he had one arm around me and without warning, jumped up, towards the top of the cliff.

He landed on top, facing 5 tanned guys, I guess I didn't really pay attention to them before, but man, they were _huge_. "You're on the wrong land, bloodsucker." The one in front said. _Wait.. What? Bloodsucker? _I looked towards Edward, who flinched at my thoughts. "What are you talking about, he's not a bloodsucker. Bloodsuckers are those tiny little animals who suck blood, not humans." I told them. They just laughed, "He _is_ a bloodsucker, just not the tiny animal you are talking about. He's a cold one. I guess you would call him a vampire, I suppose. He drinks the blood of humans."

My eyes widened. "He.. What?!" I looked at the guy I just made out with, in disbelieve. "Are they talking the truth? Are you what they say you are..?" I asked him. He in turn, seemed unsure as to what to do. "What's wrong, _leech_, cat got your tongue?" One of the big guys said, while laughing afterwards. Then, out of nowhere, a machine, well.. a car, I believe it was, came out of nowhere, door already opened for us to jump in.

Alice was driving it, "Get in!" she called, as Edward grabbed me and ran towards the car, making sure we both got in. The moment the door closed, Alice hit full gas, driving away with a lot of noise. Edward still held onto me, in case I jumped out again, I suppose. I sighed, _there goes my one hour that Itachi promised me. I still need some time to think, about even more now. What am I going to do..? _Edward looked at me, worry filling his eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Bella, I.." I stopped him before he could even finish his sentence, "Don't." Was all I said, right now, I didn't feel like trusting anyone at the moment.

Alice kept driving the car at a very high speed and the moment the house came in view, she slowed down. Edward was distracted for only a second, which was long enough for me to jump out of the car, into the woods. I saw Itachi leaving the building, the second I jumped out of the car. _Good, I need a word with him_, I thought while blocking my mind once again from Edward. I stopped a bit further in the woods and Itachi stopped right behind me. "Bella," I turned around to face him, tears coming down my cheeks. He rushed forward and gave me a long hug, while rubbing my back. "I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner what I knew about them, then this wouldn't have happened."

I looked at him, "I think it would've still happened, only in a different way." I assured him. "I don't blame you, Itachi, honestly, it's not your fault. Though, I still really want to kill my so called father." Itachi let go of me and looked at me, "He went home, Bella, right after I knocked you out and I still would like to apologize for that, so, I'm sorry." I shrugged, "It's okay, really, just gives me a reason to beat the crap out of you someday and then I'll just call it payback." A grin appeared on my face, I was already feeling better, thankfully.

"We should head back, now. It's getting dark and I'm sure you're hungry, you haven't eaten in a while." As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. Itachi smiled and we walked back towards the Cullens residence.

Outside of the house, Alice was waiting for us. She danced our way with a small smile on her lips, "Hello, Bella. Calmed down a bit?" I stopped to look at her. "Excuse me? Calmed down? What is that supposed to mean." _Uh oh, anger is rising again, not good, not good at all_. Itachi stepped in between us. "Alice, with all due respect, you should let her be for now, she has quite a temper and you really don't want to find out by being the one to cause it." He softly told her, while leading me inside the house.

I smelled the air, food was being made. I rushed to the kitchen to see Kakashi cooking with Esme. I clapped my hands and a smile played my lips. Kakashi turned around and the moment he saw me, he smiled at me. "I thought you might want some ramen, so I decided to make you some, it's not Ichiraku's ramen, I know. But it's better than the ones you make, so.." I ignored the sarcastic comment Kakashi just made and sat at the table, waiting for my soup. Itachi sat down next to me, handing me some chopsticks. I nodded a polite thank you and patiently waited.

After about ten minutes, the food was done and I smiled even more when I smelled the nice aroma. I pulled my chopsticks apart and started eating. Itachi followed my example and also started eating. It seemed he was just as hungry as I was. I emptied a couple bowls before stopping. "I'm full." I said satisfied while Itachi put down his third bowl. "Me too," he smiled, while Esme took our bowls and started cleaning them. "Wait, no! I'll do that." I offered, but Esme smiled and shook her head. "No, you're our guest, so you won't be doing any house chores. So, go to Alice, she had something to show you." I sighed, I already learned that if Alice has something to show you, it has to do with clothing, but boy, I was wrong.

"Hey, Alice. Esme told me you had something to show me?" I asked nervously, afraid to become her dressing doll once again. She smiled and nodded, "Yup, this way, please!" She almost shouted, _she must be really excited_. My shoulders slumped even more, but then Itachi corrected my stance. I looked at him, being suspicious. "You have something to do with this?" I asked him. He just kept his poker-face intact and gestured me to keep on following Alice.

She led me upstairs, seemingly the attic. _Why would we go there, does she have some secret closet up here?_ But instead of asking her, I kept quiet, afraid of the terrifying answer she would give me. Then, Alice stopped, in front of a newly painted door, I could still smell the paint. She turned around to face me and smiled. "Okay, so, as we both know, the meeting with Charlie didn't go as planned. So, we decided to give you your own room. Now, of course we didn't know anything about you, really. Thus, Itachi and Kakashi were kind enough to help paint and decorate the room so that you would like it. And I really hope you will." She nodded towards Itachi, who in turn covered my eyes with his hands. Lucky for him, I trust him with my life, so I stayed still, until Itachi nudged me to move.

The door opened, soundlessly, and I stepped into my new room. After a few steps, we stopped and Itachi removed his hands. I kept my eyes closed, "Bella, you can open your eyes now." Itachi said softly. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the room and my mouth fell open. This was the most beautiful room I've ever seen. "Oh, my.. All of my stuff from back home is here! All of it!" I turned around to face both Alice and Itachi, waiting for my opinion. Instead of telling them, I threw myself at them and gave them a big hug. "Thank you _so_ much! Both of you!" Then I released them and ran downstairs to give Kakashi a hug. Everyone downstairs got one too, everyone besides Edward and Carlisle. I looked around everywhere, but I just couldn't find them.

I walked upstairs, to Carlisle's office. I lifted my hand, to knock on the door, when I heard something. " She knows, Carlisle! How can we let her live here, when she knows! She could just tell everyone, we don't know what she'll do!" Edward was almost yelling at Carlisle, but still, it was like they were whispering. " Edward, please calm down. You don't know if she'll tell. She doesn't know anyone, besides us. Also, she doesn't thrust chief Swan, so she surely won't go to him. I suggest we just talk to her and explain our rules. She deserves a chance, don't you think?" Carlisle said, trying to calm Edward down. "No! She either goes, or I will!" I gasped and my heart stopped, once again today.

I heard Edward and Carlisle rushing to the door, but I already ran upstairs, shooing Itachi and Alice out of my new room and locking the door behind me. I ran towards a corner and sat on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. "Bella! Please open the door, it's Carlisle, please open?" Carlisle's useless tries went silent after an hour. _I guess Edward already left. So he didn't like me after all, why would he do such a thing to me?_ I thought while my eyes closed after a while of staring in nothingness and I drifted to another dreamless night.


	6. Strangers

_I__ guess Edward already left. So he didn't like me after all, why would he do such a thing to me?__ I thought while my eyes closed after a while of staring in nothingness and I drifted to another dreamless night._

I looked around the room, _my _room. I had to give Alice credit for doing this, it was absolutely perfect. It feels like home, being here, everything I had there, was now here, in my new room. Though, I guess it was all for nothing. It's not like I'll be staying here for much longer. I stood up, grabbed my bag and tossed it on the bed. Then I walked towards my new closet and opened the doors. _Wow, all of my clothes are in here, including clothes that aren't mine_, I looked strangely at the pile of new clothes. _Must be Alice_, I smiled to myself. I grabbed my old wardrobe and put it in my bag. Then I walked to the dresser and opened the drawer. I grabbed all of the weapons in there and threw them on the floor, then I took a empty scroll and opened it next to the newly formed pile of weapons.

I heard someone run towards my door, banging on it. "Bella? Are you alright?", I sighed and decided now was a good time to actually start talking again, it's been hours. "Yes, Carlisle, I'm fine. No need to worry." I assured him. "Would you please open the door?", he tried. "Not right now, sorry." I answered. I then focused some chakra and drew a seal on the scroll. With a loud bang, my weapons disappeared, leaving a few kunai and my favorite sword behind. I put those on my body, in case someone tried to kill me, you can never know for sure.

After I packed my bag, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Carlisle was looking at me in surprise. "Where are you going?" he asked me. I walked by him, down the stairs, "I'm leaving." I called over my shoulder. "Itachi, Kakashi, you coming?" I yelled, saving myself the trouble of finding them. They appeared in seconds. "Where are you going, Bells?" Itachi asked, "I don't know, away I guess." He nodded, "Fine by me, just let me know when we are going." I smiled at him, "Thanks, how about you, Kakashi?" He thought about it for a minute, before answering, "Shouldn't we at least wait for everyone to come back?" I shook my head, "Nope, much to troublesome, we're leaving now, so what's it going to be, come with us or stay here?"

Kakashi looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "Stay, Bella. You belong here." I snorted, "I don't belong here. Maybe in this world, maybe in this country, but certainly not in this house." I walked towards the door, with Itachi following me, when we were stopped by Alice. "I won't let you leave." She simply stated. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" The moment I said those words, the entire family, including Kakashi, stood before me. The only one missing was _him_. I decided I simply wasn't going to say, write or think his name. He didn't deserve it. I felt a wave of calmness coming over me and I immediately looked at Jasper. He gave me a small smile.

"You're really going to stop me?" I asked them, they just nodded at me. "Fine, good luck with that." I made a few hand seals and I was gone. Leaving everyone behind, including Itachi, but he'll be okay, I'm sure of it. I teleported into the woods, near a creek. I grabbed my water bottle and filled it with some water. But the moment I stood, I heard someone coming up from behind me. I gathered my belongings and jumped up a tree.

"Well, that's weird, I could've sworn heard something," someone muttered. When he turned, looking around, I recognized him. When he turned again, I jumped down, startling him. Though, he wasn't alone, it turned out. "Don't move, or you're dead." I heard from behind me, recognizing this person too. I had a huge smile plastered on my face when I whipped around and threw my 'attacker' to the ground. "Hm, and what were you going to do, if I had moved? Attack me with that stick?" He growled at me, until he got a good look at my face. "Hey! You were that girl who jumped off the cliff!" He yelled. I smiled, "The one and only!"

Then I remembered that _he_ wasn't really that fond of these guys. _Ooh, I'm going to have lots of fun_. I offered him a hand, lifting him up. "Say, you're quite strong for a girl," one said and I just rolled my eyes. "Well, duh!" Another guy came walking towards us, I didn't recognize this one though and I immediately went in defensive position. _Always save your own ass first_. "Whoa, easy there, he's with us!" My eyes drifted towards, _What was his name again? Oh, right_, Jacob, who now stood before the stranger "You sure?" He nodded, hands still in the air. _As if that would stop me, but okay._ I relaxed, looking at the guys, three in total.

"So," I started, "what now?" Jacob chuckled, "Well, you can come with us to have a drink, if you want?" I thought about it, he seemed nice enough, not like someone who would double-cross someone else. Plus, I could really piss of the Cullens with this act. A smile played on my lips, "Sure, I'd love to." The biggest one of the bunch came up to me and held out his hand, "I'm Sam Uley, by the way. I'm sorry for the scare I gave you just now." I shook his hand, "Bella Swan, and don't worry about it, really, it happens, right?"

We walked quite a distance to reach their homes. After a few minutes Jacob grabbed my arm and slowed a little, to walk just a bit behind of the rest. "Listen, eh, Sam's girlfriend, Emily, she was attacked by a, eh, bear about a year ago. So, she has kind of a big scar on her face, please try not to stare, okay? Sam hates that." Jacob said with a nervous voice. I slowly nodded, "I promise, but don't worry, I've seen people with horrific scars before." He just nodded.

The other guys already entered the house, Jacob and I entered last. "Oh, hi!" a young woman, who appeared to be a bit taller than myself welcomed me with a huge smile on her face. "The boys just mentioned that they were bringing someone, I'm Emily." She said while giving me a hug. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the sudden closeness but returned the hug nonetheless. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I bowed slightly. The guys started laughing at my actions. "What?" Jacob turned to me with a huge grin on his face, "Well, we don't see people bowing in front of us that often, really." I shrugged, "Just means I'm better raised than you." The guys just smiled, knowing I was just teasing them. "Why don't you join us for dinner? You must be starving after that long walk." Emily said, motioning towards the table full of food, while the guys were already digging in. I smiled and nodded, "Alright, I will. Thank you for inviting me." Emily smiled in response.

After all of our stomachs were filled, I told everyone that I was going to continue my travel. As expected the whole lot yelled 'Booo' "I'm sorry guys, but I'm really just passing through." I turned to Emily, "Thank you so much for the delicious food and your hospitality, I promise to come back again, soon. But I really should go now."She nodded. "Alright then, just let me make you some snacks for you so that you won't starve, okay?" We both smiled, while Emily quickly made some sandwiches for whenever I became hungry again, I said my goodbyes, giving some hugs to Jacob, Sam and Emily of course and then I left, running the way we came from the forest but going a little to the side so that I was sure I wouldn't be running towards _them._

"Hello."

I turned around swiftly, looking into Itachi's eyes and smiled. "Hello." He walked towards me and dropped himself to the ground, next to me. "Took you long enough to find me." I said while glancing towards my best friend. He just smiled. "Let me guess, you left me alone so that I could get my temper in place?" Still looking at Itachi, I waited for anything that would say I was right, I did know Itachi for quite some time now. He looked at me, carefully, judging my mood. After a few more seconds he slowly nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't want to be near you in that mood, who knows, you could've actually decided to kill me." He stated, smiling.

After a few hours of sitting in silence, Itachi got up and held out his hand to help me up. "Where are we going?" Curiosity was one of the bad habits I had. I always had to know _everything_ that was going on somewhere. "Home." My confused stare made Itachi smile. "Konoha home, I mean." I got even more confused. "We're going back to Konoha?" He nodded and started walking, " But, what about Kakashi?" I asked, while following him. "Kakashi.. will stay here, I guess. He likes it here, no war, no deaths. It's peaceful for him, it would do you some good, but I think Tsunade should tell you that. Come on." He grabbed my hand and made some seals with his free hand. Then, right when we were supposed to vanish in thin air, a different, _cold_ hand grabbed my free hand, but before I could tell Itachi anything, we were off.

When I opened my eyes again, I scanned my surroundings. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I sighed, "Home."

" This is your home?" The voice startled me and I whipped around to see who it belongs to, though, I kind of already knew. The moment my eyes met his, the pain came flooding back. "What are you doing here?" I spat acidly. He looked startled for a moment, not sure of what to do. "I.." I patiently waited for him to finish his sentence. He looked unsure of what to do. "I.. am terribly sorry." I stiffened. Thinking back to the things that had happened. He could be referring to two things here. Either.. our, well, kiss. Or.. the fact that he knew I had heard him talk to Carlisle about me knowing things.

"About what?" I tried to let my voice sound hard, not-caring. But I failed, anyone would notice the despair heard in my voice. I knew that if he was apologizing for the kiss, I would fall apart. I never opened up to anyone, and if the only person I let that happen with, would be apologizing for it. I just couldn't handle it. I waited for him to say something, anything. He took a deep breath, flinching slightly while doing so. "I'm sorry for what I said to Carlisle, I'm sorry, because I didn't really mean it. It's just.. You know what I am now, not that it matters anymore, Itachi knew all along. But.. I find it very difficult to.." He stopped talking. My face softened. "What is difficult?" He looked at me, his eyes holding all different kinds of emotions. "Your scent," he took a deep breath once more, "is intoxicating for me. I've never smelled anything so strong in my life before and it takes so much restraint to not just kill you now." His eyes drifted to the ground. "That's why you wanted me away from you?" He slowly nodded, eyes not leaving the floor.

I walked towards him, now careful, trying not to upset him. Now that I knew he had trouble being with me because I smelled so mouthwatering, I would be a bit more careful. I stopped in front of him, but he still kept looking to the ground. I lifted my hand, lifting his chin in the process, making him look at me. Then I sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped you, or something."

He looked at me, warily, "You're not scared?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Disgusted?"

"Not a chance."

"Angry?"

I thought about that a little. "Hm, maybe a little, because you're making such a big deal out of it." He kept looking at me, "I don't underst-" My lips met his, silencing him. He stiffened and I knew I was doing something quite dangerous, because he didn't prepare for it and he could very much kill me now, but I simply didn't care. He relaxed a little, responding to my kissing. But it didn't last that long, because he stopped, smiling, "Thank you, I really needed that." I pouted, "Then why did you stop?" "Someone's coming." He took a step back and looked towards the door. "And that someone seems to be quite mad at you for leaving." I rolled my eyes, "Stupid mind reader," I muttered. Edward chuckled in response.

"You know what? Let's make a run for it, I know a nice place you should see." And with that I grabbed his hand and we jumped out of the window. Edward seemed alarmed, "Eh, Bella, the streets are.." I waved it off, "Don't worry about it, you're in my world now, people aren't alarmed by a few people jumping around. Still, Edward came to a stop on a rooftop, hiding in the shadows. "Sure, but, the sunlight.." I thought about it, "Oh right, hmm, okay let's try this." I took his hand, lifting it into the sunlight, looking for anything that might happen, but nothing did. "What's supposed to happen? 'Cause you're not bursting in flames here." Edward chuckled, I'm not supposed to burst in flames, but it appears nothing happens in your world." He then smiled, "Let's go, your pursuer is getting close." I giggled and we jumped again, I led him towards the highest part in town. "You like heights right?" I asked him, he just nodded with a smile playing on his lips.

After a few minutes we arrived at the highest place we had in Konoha. On top of the Hokage's, which sounds a little odd. But the view is amazing. Edward seemed lost at words by the view, but he grabbed my hand, carefully, and held it. We both stared wordlessly, enjoying each other's silence. But not for long, I suppose.

"Finally! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Edward and I both turned around, looking at the man we ran from in the first place.

**A/N: Okaaaaaay, so.. I know I took like, forever to finish this. Truth to be told, I didn't really feel like writing the last couple of weeks, but now I'm feeling better, a little, so I decided to finish this chapter because I already started it, about 2 month ago but never got to finish it. So I'm very sorry for that.**

**Also! I would still like to have reviews! Comments on my story are always welcome too, but I will not even start writing, well, I'll start writing, of course, but I will not even start updating until I got at least 30 reviews. I know you can do it, there are enough people that have subscribed to my story, so be kind, and click the button below!**

**Thank you so much!**

**RegenboogPanda**


	7. Back Home

**A/N: As some of you may have noticed in the last chapter, I'm trying a different lay-out sort of speak. So that the sentences that are being said ****("..") Will be noticed quite easier, I'm just trying some stuff, if you don't like any of it, please let me know and I'll stop doing it if the number of people disagree more than the ones that don't mind.**

A/N**2****: Also, I know that I said I wanted at least 30 reviews, and even though I know there are enough people that have my story as a favorite, you just don't seem to care at all, luckily, there are some people that actually do review, so this is for **_**LordXeenTheGreat**_** but mostly for **_**Ashen Forest**_** because if it weren't for your review, I probably would've stopped this story at the lack of interest of the readers,****so, one last try, 20 reviews and after this I will stop if I don't have enough reviews.**

**PS: A big surprise for all of you =)**** because I'm so kind, I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

"_Finally! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" _

_Edward and I both turned around, looking at the man we ran from in the first place._

"Bella! What in the world are you thinking? First you disappear for years and now you run from me? And.. why is it that you haven't changed one bit?" The stranger shouted at Bella. _And who is that mystery-guy next to her?_

I raised my eyebrows at this and almost snorted. Mystery-guy? Please. I also pushed away the huge temptation to roll my eyes, but that would probably make him more suspicious.

"Iruka, calm down will you? And I'm not thinking anything. Besides the fact that it would be fun to hide and seek with you, it's been a while."

I looked at Bella and gave the stranger, named Iruka apparently, a small smile.

"Also, it wasn't my call to disappear, you'd have to talk to Tsunade about that. And as far as I can answer the last question, I've been to a place where time moves differently, thus the fact I haven't changed one bit." She finished, completely calm.

My eyes drifted towards Iruka again, he seemed pleased with the answer but,

"Who's he?" he said while pointing at me.

Bella stole a glance in my direction and blushed slightly. "Eh, this is Edward. He's a.. very good friend of mine." She told him, blushing even more. I thought about it, _just a good friend?_

I glanced at her with confusion written all over my face. _Don't get the wrong idea, please. But Iruka is kind of protective of me and if he knew what you really meant to me without him knowing any of that, he would probably attack you right away. And I don't want him dead_. Bella's mind told me. I nodded slightly, to let her know I understood.

"Alright then, how about we go see Tsunade? I'm sure she'd like to talk to you."

Bella nodded, "Okay, lead the way." And Iruka darted off. "He _really_ doesn't like me already." I told her with a huge grin on my face. She hit my arm playfully,

"Behave! He's a really good friend of mine, most of the people here are. So don't go digging in everyone's brain okay?"

I snorted, "Like I could help it."

"You could try." I sighed,

"Bella, I can't turn this on and off whenever I like to, I wish I could, so I wouldn't have to listen to Rosalie's complaints all the time." She let out a cough, trying to cover up her laugh. "I'll teach you." She then simply stated. I looked at her, confusion written all over my face.

"You'll teach me? How?"

"Ooh, you'll see, just be patient, alright?" She looked at me with a grin on her face and without thinking about it, she stopped in front of me, stood on her toes and pecked me on my lips. It ended way too soon for my liking, but she was smart enough to know to act fast. If it had lasted longer than it just had, the demon in me might break out, especially because I was taken by surprise.

"Bella, would you be careful?" She just giggled, and I sighed. "You'll be the death of me one day." I muttered. But I should've known she would hear me, her hearing was way better than the humans back home.

"What did you just say?" She said, while grabbing my chin. "I do not tolerate that behavior, mister. As long as you're with me, no depressive act. Only being happy is allowed in my presence." I raised my eyebrow at this statement. "Whatever you say, oh mighty one." This sentence was loaded with sarcasm and she knew it. But she didn't seem to mind, thankfully.

"Come on, we should go, or Iruka will have both our heads." I nodded and hand in hand we jumped down, towards Tsunade. Then it got me thinking.

"Who is this Tsunade, anyway?" Bella answered me right away.

"She's the leader of this village." I smiled, Bella sounded proud while talking about her, that was for sure.

"We're here, let's go through the open window there." She said while pointing at one of the open windows in sight. I looked at her with disbelieve.

"She's the leader of this village and you plan to enter through the window?"

Bella chuckled, "Well, of course, don't worry, I'm the only one that's allowed to do that, and since you're with me, I suppose she won't mind."

Bella went through the window first, I waited a second, to make sure she wasn't being kicked out right after she jumped in. I did hear screaming, obviously, anyone would be shocked if someone just entered without any form of notification beforehand. _She's back, and all in one piece, thank heavens_. I didn't recognize this voice, so I figured it must be Tsunade's, since no one else was in the room. I decided to make my entrance now, Bella's probably getting worried. The moment I landed in the room a fist made its way to my face, even though they could punch unbelievingly hard, I also knew that if I didn't stop her, she would most likely break her hand, so I gently stopped her arm from getting closer to me.

"Tsunade!" Bella shrieked. "What on earth are you thinking, attacking him like that. Edward, thank you for not letting her punch you. Seriously, you could've broken your fist!" Bella rambled. But before Bella was even finished, a foot made its way towards my face, once again I stopped it, with my other arm this time, since apparently she wasn't planning on stopping the attack.

"Could you please stop attacking me, Ma'am? I really don't want to end up hurting you." The woman just snorted, "Yeah right, punk. That Bella comes through my window, I don't mind, but _you_, how dare you!"

At that moment, thankfully, Bella decided to jump in between. "Tsunade for god's sake, would you please refrain from attacking my _boyfriend_!" She said, well, shrieked is more like it, I'd be surprised if everyone on the other side of the walls wouldn't have heard. Tsunade then stopped her attack, jumping back, with disbelieve written all over her face.

"Boyfriend? _Boyfriend?_ Bella, seriously! I send you away to go find your family and you come back with a boyfriend? What on earth are you thinking?" Bella looked down, with a frown on her face. I decided to voice her thoughts.

"She's thinking that she would have hoped you would accept the fact that she finally has found someone that she likes. And as for her family.." I quickly glanced at Bella, who was looking with a shocked expression on her face, looking for anything that would say she didn't want me to finish the sentence, though, she slowly nodded.

"Her only living relative is her father. Who happened to have killed her mother and herself which led to the fact that Bella appeared here at the age of 3."

Tsunade's mouth opened, but nothing came out. I walked towards Bella who was silently sniffing and slowly pulled her into a comforting hug, silently telling her that I was here for her. She grabbed my shirt, her tears flowing. Then she started laughing,

"Look at me, you're entire shirt will be soaked if I continue." I shrugged.

"You know, I won't mind. I can't catch a cold or anything so don't worry about it" I whipped the tears from her cheek with my finger, looking at the moisture for a minute before sticking my finger in my mouth, tasting it.

"Oh, you did not! That's disgusting, Edward!" I shrugged,

"What, I'm not even thinking about drinking your blood, I couldn't deal with that, so I figured something as innocent as a tear wouldn't really matter." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hold it right there!"

We both turned to Tsunade, both totally forgetting that she was still here. "We'll get to the family part later on, but first things first. What was that you just said about blood?" Bella and I gulped.

Tsunade walked towards us, stopping in front of me. Blocking her thoughts, I frowned at this. "Yes, I already figured out you read minds, I'm not stupid, boy." I snorted at that, "I'm older than you are, you know." Bella gave me a soft punch, "Knock it out, Edward."

"What are you?" Tsunade asked. _Always straight to the point_, Bella thought grimly. I softly rubbed Bella's back, "Stay calm." I whispered. Then I looked at Tsunade.

"What do you think I am?" I countered her at which she scowled.

"Answer the question boy, or I'll throw you in prison and thrust me, you won't like it." I just shrugged.

"I'll live, or better said, I'm not even alive, so I don't think it would kill me." I smirked at her while continuing, "Do you have an idea yet?"

Tsunade scowled at me, "Don't you-" "Calm down, Tsunade" All three of us looked up to see Itachi walking through the door, followed by some guards, at least I think they were.

"Stop!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Give up now! Or we'll kill you!"

Itachi just rolled his eyes, "You won't be able to kill me even if I was on the floor, dying, you're too weak for that." Tsunade walked towards Itachi.

"What do you know?" Itachi smirked.

"The question is, Tsunade-_sama_, what I don't know, regarding Edward I mean." I looked at him, simply waiting. I already knew he knew almost everything about me. After he knocked Bella out, when she wanted to kill her father, we talked about stuff. Of course, he had realized long before I knew it myself that I liked Bella, even Jasper knew. Everyone did, except for Bella and myself.

"Alright then, you guys, leave the room and don't you dare to even think about eavesdropping, or I'll have your heads!" She roared.

After they left, she turned to Itachi. "What do you know about him then? What is he?"

Itachi looked at me first, silently asking permission to tell her, I nodded slightly. If Bella trusted her enough, than there wasn't room for any secrets, after all, I don't belong in this world so I can't trust that many people.

"He's a vampire." Itachi simply stated. Tsunade looked at him, than at me, wide-eyed. "But, that can't be, vampires are mythical creatures, they are made up for ghost stories.

I smiled, "Oh, I know all about myths about my kind. But I can assure you, not everything that is said in those myths are true."

She looked at me warily, "Coffins?" I laughed,

"Myth, I don't sleep, at all."

"Fangs?" I smiled, showing my teeth, "Do you see them?"

Tsunade shuddered at the sight of my razor-sharp teeth and my smile widened.

"Don't worry, I don't bite.. Hard." I told her, smirking. "Edward!" Bella scolded. "Be nice!"

I took a deep breath and immediately stiffened. The smell of fresh blood. Pouring blood. I growled and Bella looked at me with shock visible on her face, eyes widening at the sight of my eyes, who now were coal-black. I knew she knew what it meant and that I had to get out of here before the bleeding person came in the same room. I quickly backed away, towards the window.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm _so_ sorry, but we really have to go, someone's coming and that person is bleeding. And, as you may know, blood and vampires don't combine well. Well, they kind of do, but not if you want the person that is bleeding alive for the coming days. Sorry!" Bella rambled and then dragged me out of the window, right before the bleeding person came in.

I kept running at top speed, Bella was quickly falling behind. Which would probably be a surprise to her. But no matter how fast she was, or any human for that matter, vampires always were faster and always will be. I felt sorry for lying to her about that, making her think she was close to our strength and speed, but she wasn't. She _was_ faster than any human I've ever met and if she would be on full strength, she might even be able to catch up to a vampire, but only a little. She has so much to learn about us. My eyes suddenly registered an animal moving a bit further ahead, I had truly no idea where I was at the moment, but I really could care less, I had to feed as soon as possible.

Suddenly a bear appeared out of nowhere, just wandering around in the forest, no doubt I caught it by surprise when I suddenly broke its neck and sunk my teeth in. I drained it within seconds and dropped it to the floor. I needed more, this surely wouldn't do. I quickly scanned the area, listening for anything that would serve as a meal. After ten seconds of running at full speed I smelled some bears and I went for the hunt, pouncing one of the largest in the area, breaking its neck in an instant and sinking my teeth in. The skin broke and I started sucking the bear dry within seconds, quickly looking for another one to ease my thirst. I found one nearby and attacked that one as well. I just finished draining the bear when I heard someone coming.

"Edward!" Bella came running and stopped only a few feet away from me.

I hesitantly looked sideways, towards the bear that was completely drained. "Are you okay? I never knew you could run that fast!"

I scratched the back of my head, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, we kind of held back a little."

A scowl appeared on her beautiful face, how I just wanted her to smile all the time, it sooths her so much better. "A little?! You run so fast you're a freaking blur, no one runs that fast!"

She yelled, I flinched at the loud noise. "Calm down, I'm not a human, remember? I'm… above that, I guess, I run faster, my eyesight is better, my hearing is better, I'm stronger. That's just what I am, I didn't choose for this life, but if I weren't a vampire, I would never have met you. And you wouldn't have met me." The look on her face softened.

"Don't say that, I don't know how I survived that long without you." She murmured.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, but not uncomfortable-tight. Just the right amount of pressure. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear, "I won't say that ever again, I love you."

She struggled a little at my grip so I loosened it, letting her go. She took a step back and looked at me with so much love and care flashing in her eyes that it made me want to kiss her and never let her go.

"I love you." She repeated my words, saying them back to me and I could only do the one thing that was on my mind.

I cupped her face with my hands and pressed my lips to hers softly, not trying to push anything on her, but her arms instantly flew around my neck and she kissed me back.

Suddenly we were pulled apart, I know I could easily stop them from pulling us away from each other, but Bella didn't seem upset as soon as she saw who it was, so I decided I would just go along with it.

"What in the world is going on here?"


End file.
